<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>芒果 by Gehrels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747768">芒果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels'>Gehrels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>洛言小日常，大概是原背景吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>洛天依/言和, 洛言 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>芒果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“终于好了——”洛天依毫无形象的往沙发上一瘫，“终于录好了累死了累死了......”<br/>于是紧接着回来的言和看到的就是这样一团瘫成泥的灰毛。<br/>“前辈你还好吗？”女孩好笑的戳戳某只灰毛。<br/>“阿和——！”洛天依顺势往对方身上一赖，“不好不好很不好——”还耍着小心机软软的拉长了话音。<br/>“唔，我之前刚买了些芒果。”言和十分熟练的开始顺毛，“前辈要吃吗？”<br/>“要！！”果然瞬间精神了呢。<br/>“唔唔，我就知道阿和最好了~”洛天依叉了一块对方切的方方正正齐齐整整芒果块，吃的不亦乐乎。<br/>“前辈你吃慢点，没人跟你抢。”言和顺毛道，“小心别掉了。”<br/>“嗯嗯不会啦。”洛天依叼着牙签猫般在其身上蹭来蹭去，“言和和要吃吗？”<br/>“不了。”言和摆摆手，“不想被你揍。”<br/>“......”洛天依一噎，“怎么会......”<br/>“呵呵。”言和不置可否，“说起来前辈你的稿还没交。”她语气幽幽。<br/>“？”洛天依一凛，“什么稿？？我之前不是刚交了？”<br/>“前辈还记得上上个月被你扔到天涯海角那个可怜的稿子吗......”言和无奈道。<br/>“......有吗？”心虚。<br/>言和扶额，“算了，前辈你吃完了吗？”<br/>“啊等等马上......！！”话音被一块坠落的橙黄果肉所截。果肉悠悠跳了几下而后稳稳站住。<br/>“！！”糟。洛天依一僵，看着被划出一条黄痕的衣服。<br/>“......前辈！”言和表示头疼。<br/>“呜。”这个时候要装傻。洛天依当机立断呜咽一声，可怜兮兮的看着对方，一双碧绿的瞳眸眨眼间有水雾聚集。<br/>“......”默默对视了一会，言和轻叹一声撇开头，“前辈你脱下来我拿去处理一下。”<br/>“嗯嗯。”洛天依乖巧的照做，一边不忘悄悄把掉的果块重新塞回嘴里。<br/>“前辈......”言和哭笑不得，却见其眨了眨眼凑近，“唔......”芒果的清甜在舌尖漾开。<br/>“最后一块给言和和~”洛天依讨好的蹭蹭，还不忘舔舔嘴唇，“嗯，还是言和和的味道好呢。”典型得了便宜还卖乖。<br/>“......前辈别闹。”微嗔一声，女孩保持着淡定，抬手敛敛白发，把翘起的发丝拢到耳后，却露出了把其内心暴露无遗的泛粉的耳尖，“......那我先去处理了。”<br/>“嗯~”洛天依愉快的翻了个身看着某人近乎落荒而逃的背影。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>